House Bolton
House Bolton of the Dreadfort is the ruling house of the North, having usurped their position from their former liege lords: House Stark. Their original lands are in the northeast of the formerly-owned Stark territories. Their stronghold is a castle called the Dreadfort and the head of the house is the Lord of the Dreadfort.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark, Roose Bolton entry House Bolton is infamous for its centuries-old practice of flaying their enemies alive, to the point that they use a flayed man as their House sigil. The Boltons supposedly gave up this practice after bending the knee to House Stark,House Bolton (Histories & Lore) and centuries later Lord Eddard Stark outlawed flaying in the North altogether, but the Boltons continue the practice."Garden of Bones" This has resulted in them being despised by a majority of the Northern Houses, especially after their betrayal of House Stark and the torching of Winterfell, then taking over the former Stark seat of power. House Bolton's heraldry consists of a red flayed man upside-down on an x-shaped white cross over a field of black. Their official motto is "Our Blades Are Sharp", though a common saying of members of the House is "A naked man has few secrets; a flayed man, none". History Background their enemies alive, to the point that they use a flayed man as their House sigil.]] The origins of House Bolton date back to at least the Age of Heroes, a savage age in which the houses of First Men waged war one upon the other. For centuries, House Bolton resisted the efforts of the Starks to unify the North under their rule, killing several Starks in the process, and, according to rumors, keeping their skins as trophies and even wearing them as cloaks.HBO viewers guide, the Dreadfort entryHouse Bolton (Histories & Lore) bends the knee to the Starks of Winterfell.]] Eventually, the Boltons were defeated and bent the knee to House Stark, giving up their practice of flaying their prisoners as sign of their submission. Nevertheless, they remained the second most powerful house of the North. The practice of flaying, however, was officially outlawed in the North just during the lordship of Eddard Stark. Season 1 House Bolton answers the summon of Robb Stark, acting Lord of Winterfell, when he calls the bannermen of House Stark to march south to demand the liberation of Ned Stark and answer the aggression of House Lannister against the Riverlands. The sigil of House Bolton is present during the feast Robb holds for his lords bannermen."The Pointy End" House Bolton swears its allegiance to Robb Stark when Jon Umber proposes Northern independence under Robb as King in the North."Fire and Blood" Season 2 = Once upon a time, in a mystical village of Coalville lived a man named Dave. Dave was unlike the other people as he did not have 8 fingers and a plethora of different shaped limbs; he was 32 years old and lives with his parents and exclusively consumed mountain dew and Doritos. Day after day the children would say cruel things to him; he went to the teachers but they shunned him calling him “an evolutionary success”. That day when he got home he cried to his parents “mother, father why am I not like the other children at school?” with a grin on his face Dave’s father replied “because your mother and I are both human.” Dave was confused, was he surrounded by monsters then? Dave had learned through television that monsters were bad and naturally he didn’t think things through and ran for his room. Dave plotted away for hours, trying to find a way to get rid of the monsters. He searched the internet for something to help him concentrate and found a substance known as Adderall. The next day Dave set off to find the shady part of Coalville, as he set foot out of his house a mysterious man with a trolley who smelled distinctly of urine and broken dreams approached him and offered him some drugs. Dave yelled in excitement “HAZAR! Good sir I will have some Adderall” the man looked at him and said “ay rude boy why you want to do them drugs though?” Dave told the old man about his problem with the bullies and the old man vowed to teach him how to defend himself. The old man was once a karate legend called Jackie chan but was now an old hermit because he had not made a film in a while. They met by the Jackie’s house which was in fact a bench and then Jackie proceeded to start the lesson. Dave couldn’t wait to learn karate; he was teeming with excitement but all of that was lost when Jackie told him he could only use it in self-defence. Dave inquired “master, how can I beat the bullies if I cannot attack them” Jackie of course was wise beyond his years and taught him that you must antagonise them so they come over to you, then beat them to death. After many sessions with Jackie, Dave was finally ready to face the coalville kids again. He strolled into school; books in hand and sun glasses on, ready to face the bullies head on. Once he had them in sight he unleashed a mighty war cry “YOU WANT SOME?” then ran full throttle into the ring leader kicking him square in the jaw, dislodging most of his teeth. Everyone screamed in excitement as Dave ended the bullies’ reign of terror. One by one the bullies attacked him and one by one they fell until his final and worst challenge faced him. Barry towered over Dave and hated him with a passion. The 7ft 5 inch 8 year old back handed Dave, sending him crashing through a vending machine and into the girl’s toilets. Dave was seeing double and could barely stand but the roar of the crowd spurred him on. Barry charged in like a t-rex made of testosterone but Dave was fuelled by mountain dew and leaped onto the wall, pressing off of it into a punch that sent Barry straight into a toilet. Dave saw his chance and started to drown the behemoth. Barry being twice the size of Dave and weighing at 632.4 pounds, out muscled Dave and pinned him to the floor. Dave launched his knee into Barry’s balls instantly ending the fight. however, all of the years of bullying sent Dave into a frenzy of rage and he pulled out Barry’s heart through his chest and held it up to Barry’s eyes before he drew his last breath. As Dave stood up the crowd cheered and Dave could finally bask in his victory. He ran over to Jackie to tell him of his victory but Jackie had witnessed the violence and in a bout of horror he killed himself due to the monster he had created. Then they all lived happily ever after. The end. = and Brienne of Tarth prisoner.]] The Bolton forces march along with the rest of the Northern army all the way to the castle of Harrenhal in the Riverlands, only to find it empty, except for the bodies of Northern and Riverlands prisoners put to the sword. In the meantime Lord Bolton has also dispatched his "best hunters", led by Locke, to hunt down the fugitive Jaime Lannister, who had been liberated by Catelyn Stark in exchange for the freedom of her daughters, Arya and Sansa."Valar Dohaeris" .]] The Bolton host is left to hold Harrenhal after news of the death of Hoster Tully reach the ruined castle. Another letter also informs of the Sack of Winterfell and the disappearance of Bran and Rickon Stark, but puts the blame on Theon and his ironmen, claiming the Bolton host had reached Winterfell too late. A few Bolton men accompany Robb's host to Riverrun."Dark Wings, Dark Words" In the Dreadfort, Theon is tortured by men wearing clothing similar to that of the raiders of House Greyjoy, who take one of his fingernails and use a foot press on him and demand to know why he took Winterfell. Despite his answers, they keep torturing him. When the torturers leave, a man who claims to have been sent by Theon's sister Yara promises to release him when the castle sleeps. Locke and his men capture the Kingslayer and Brienne after Jaime is identified by a peasant in exchange for a reward. House Bolton are revealed as turncoats when they assist House Frey in the massacre known as the Red Wedding. The Boltons and the Freys kill Robb Stark, Catelyn Stark and all of the northern lords assembled at the Twins for Edmure Tully's wedding while their forces kill off their bannermen. As a reward for their betrayal, Tywin Lannister appoints Roose Bolton as the new Warden of the North as well as the new Lord of Winterfell. "Mhysa" Season 4 Walking down the misty road he saw nothing but a long line of with branches that stuck out like claws. This long eerie disturbed place that once was a proud, beautiful road that went into a welcoming village was a dream come true years ago. A dream, which faded away into darkness and isolation. Houses have been burnt to the ground, ivy that enshrouded anything that stood in its way. The remains of the graveyard were utterly grotesque. The deformed gargoyles, gravestones that were broken and decaying and the church that overlooked this ghastly village were once considered to be a beautiful place to find harmony and peace. However that was something that the people of this decayed village looked towards when trouble occurred, they were wrong. Michael was 19 years old and he was on work experience for the Dorset News. Michael had insisted to do a report about this broken village and to see if the rumours of fear and madness still linger within the walls of broken houses. Michael knew about the decayed village all of his life and it intrigued him to gather as much information as possible about this place. Although, before he was an adult Michael was 11 years old at the time when he had the courage to go in by himself alone, fragile and not someone how thought twice about anything. Thanks to that he was blind in one eye. Michael never saw what happened, it was too quick and too painful for him to cope. All he saw was a black created covered in black fur running away into the distance. There are three scars that were buried deep in the face. Over the years Michael always scouted around the perimeter to find this aggressive beast but the beast hasn’t been sighted for 8 years. This time Michael was determined to find the beast whatever it costs. It was 3:00pm and the sky was concealed by dark grey clouds cloaking the light from ever consuming this village. Crows and vultures owned this territory with their eyes that looked like black holes of darkness and evil that struck fear into the hearts of any other animal or human that dares to stride into the village. The houses that were once delightful little cottages were now homes of the dead spirits, with their screams that linger in the wind. Within these walls there was something else, something that was even darker and vile, that it was man’s worst fear. As Michael entered one of the disturbed cottages the door was hanging off his hinges. Michael nudged the door open making an eerie noise. He slowly staggered in. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. His heart was pounding like a drum. With every look, glance at every corner of the room nothing was normal. Pots were smashed, windows were broken, chairs were collapsed and streaks of blood that were swiped on the walls. He then realised that some of these streaks of blood were very recent and some were old stains that you can’t get rid of. Not wind, rain or snow can get rid of them. Michael raised his right arms and brushed the wall with his hand, his hand was devoured in the blood of children and adults. He tried rubbing it off but there was no luck in doing that. His clothes were stained in thick blood. Hairs on the back of his head were sticking up like thorns on a cactus. Michael was getting nervous the wind rushed through his head and all he could hear were children’s voices laughing, crying and screaming inside him. It then stopped. Michael knew that something was behind him, watching him, glaring at him witnessing his every move. Michael closed his eyes and stuttered round, in his head he was saying “This is not real, NOTHING is there, I’m ok, and I’ll be ok.” He opened his eyes and there laid a body of a dead innocent, helpless little girl. Michael did not know if she was dead or alive. Around her eyes was a black substance. Her skin was white as chalk. Teeth sharp as razor blades. The eye colour was a faded blue colour. He showed pity towards her. He moved his body slowly towards her inch by inch he got even more anxious. With a pitchy scream and her eyes instantly turned black Michael rushed out of the cottage. His head felt like it was squeezing together. He couldn’t see straight. He felt light headed. He fell on to his hands and knees and in the distance he saw the beast approaching him. With all of his strength he tried to get up and run away. However, all of his strength wasn’t enough. There was no hope for him. 2 weeks later three police constables tried to find Michael or what remains of him. For 6 hours they found nothing but they did find pages from his note pad that were covered in his blood The Boltons must fight to reclaim the North from the invading ironborn but their army is stuck south of Moat Cailin, a fortress taken by the Greyjoys in the first days of their invasion. Roose Bolton decides to send Ramsay to retake the fortress in order to prove himself worthy of the Bolton name."The Lion and the Rose" Ramsay sends Theon Greyjoy to convince the ironborn in Moat Cailin to yield in exchange for safe passage. The plan is a success, but Ramsay has all the ironborn flayed anyway. For his accomplishment, Roose presents Ramsay with a document of legitimization as his reward. They then make their way towards Winterfell."The Mountain and the Viper" Season 5 Though the Boltons, in Roose's words, have become a Great House and are now situated at Winterfell, the death of Tywin Lannister at his own son's hands has left House Bolton's protection in a dire situation, since they no longer have enough men to hold the North should the bannermen of House Stark rise up against them, especially in response to Ramsay's atrocities. The Boltons also face a new threat in the form of Stannis Baratheon, who is garrisoned at the Wall and is planning to retake the North from the Boltons and rally the North to his army for another chance to take the Iron Throne. In order to strengthen their position, Roose conspires with Petyr Baelish to have Ramsay marry Sansa Stark, unaware that Baelish is apparently plotting the Boltons' downfall in revenge for the part they played in Catelyn Stark's death."High Sparrow (episode)" Roose is prepared to wait out Stannis until his army breaks from the bitter cold, although Ramsay obtains his father's permission to attempt a daring nighttime sabotage mission, one that destroys much of Stannis's food supplies, siege weapons, and horses. "The Dance of Dragons" Once Stannis finally reaches Winterfell, his army is handily defeated after a series of desertions, leaving the Boltons as the unchallenged rulers of the North. During the battle for Winterfell, Sansa and Theon escape, putting House Bolton's claim to the North in jeopardy. "Mother's Mercy" Season 6 While Roose is pleased with Ramsay's battlefield command, he is even more displeased that Sansa and Theon have escaped, severely jeopardizing their claim to the North. Marrying Ramsay and Sansa was nothing short of rebellion against the Iron Throne, and without a Stark in Winterfell, the other houses are unlikely to rally behind the Boltons when the Crown sends its armies after them. Ramsay's first attempt to recapture the pair fails due to the timely rescue of Sansa and Theon by Brienne and Pod. The Red Woman His next idea is to simply kill Jon Snow, as Sansa and Theon will have no safe haven with Jon dead, though Roose dismisses this as outrageous, stating that there would be even less reason for the Northern houses to unite behind the Boltons against an imminent southern invasion should the Boltons kill the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. The birth of Roose Bolton's son by Walda Bolton visibly bothers Ramsay, who knows that he no longer has the strongest claim to his father's titles and lands, being a legitimized bastard instead of a trueborn. Ramsay kills Roose, Walda, and his half-brother almost immediately after he hears the news of his half-brother's birth, securing his position as the Warden of the North, though jeopardizing his house's future, as he lacks his father's foresight and strategic mind, as well as being the only Bolton remaining. Home As Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell, Ramsay forges an alliance with House Umber after Smalljon Umber hand him the Wildling Osha and Rickon Stark, the last known remaining heir to House Stark."Oathbreaker" Due to his lineage, Rickon becomes a valuable hostage for House Bolton. Later, Ramsay kills Osha after baiting her into killing him. Ramsay then pens a letter to Jon Snow telling him that he has his brother Rickon and demanding the return of his wife Sansa. If his demands are not met, he threatens to march to Castle Black and kill every Wildling under his protection, have his soldiers rape Sansa, and burn Jon and Rickon alive after torturing them. At Sansa's urging, Jon agrees to lead a Wildling army to reclaim Winterfell."Book of the Stranger" its all a lie. burf is not the dragon of hellfire Members * {Roose Bolton}, the head of House Bolton, former Lord of the Dreadfort and Winterfell, Warden, and Lord Paramount of the North. Killed by Ramsay. ** {Domeric Bolton}, his trueborn son and heir. Deceased."Bastards of Westeros" promotional video ** Ramsay Bolton, his legitimized bastard son, current Lord of the Dreadfort and Winterfell and Warden and Lord Paramount of the North. *** Princess Sansa Stark, his wife. believed to be the last of the Starks and held as Lady of Winterfell and the lawful Queen in the North, Escaped from Winterfell with help from Prince Theon Greyjoy ** Lady {Walda Bolton}, called "Fat Walda", his new wife. Granddaughter of Lord Walder Frey. Killed by Ramsay's hounds. *** {Unnamed newborn boy}, son of Roose and Walda. Killed by Ramsay's hounds. Household * "Reek", formerly Prince Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton's hostage. Escaped with Sansa Stark. currently on the run with his sister Yara Greyjoy. * {Locke}, Lord Bolton's master-at-arms, sent beyond the Wall in pursuit of Bran Stark and killed while attempting to abduct him. *Maester Wolkan, counselor, healer, and tutor. * Steelshanks, a man-at-arms sworn to Lord Bolton. At King's Landing. *{Myranda}, Ramsay's main bedwarmer. Pushed to her death from a catwalk by Theon Greyjoy. **{Tansy} and {Violet}, two of Ramsay's other bedwarmers. Tansy was killed by Ramsay's hounds and Violet was killed after she became pregnant. Image gallery House_Bolton.png‎|HBO viewers guide icon for House Bolton. House Bolton tourney.jpg|The banner of House Bolton at the Tourney of the Hand in "The Wolf and the Lion". Bolton_banner.jpg|House Bolton banner from a promotional image released by HBO. House-Bolton-sigil-small.png|The sigil of House Bolton as it appears in the HBO Viewer's Guide. Bolton_men3x02.jpg|Bolton horsemen carrying the Bolton sigil in "Dark Wings, Dark Words" Bolton-map-marker.jpg|A map-marker used to represent House Bolton forces. File:Robb_Wind.png|Bolton men also take part in the final mockery of the King in the North (see to the right) Bolton.jpg|The flayed man of House Bolton. House-Bolton-wax-seal.jpg|A letter, sealed with wax, and bearing the sigil of House Bolton. Bolton-shields.png|Shields emblazoned with the Flayed Man of the Dreadfort. House Bolton Season 5 promo pic.jpg|House Bolton in Season 5: Lord Roose, his bastard son Ramsay, and Roose's new wife Walda Frey. Family tree daddies cummies lol at you In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Bolton is noted as one of the most powerful families of the North. They are noted for flaying their enemies alive and even wearing their skins as cloaks. They have even captured and flayed Starks in the distant past. House Bolton were unruly vassals of the Starks until approximately a thousand years ago, when they finally bent the knee. Three hundred years later they rebelled but were defeated. The armies of House Stark besieged the Dreadfort for two years before finally forcing the Boltons to surrender and submit. The Boltons are considered a sinister and ill-omened house, but Lord Roose Bolton is noted as a capable battle commander. Roose Bolton fought alongside Eddard Stark during Robert's Rebellion. After the Battle of the Trident, Roose suggested executing the defeated Barristan Selmy, but Eddard and Robert Baratheon refused. Besides Lord Roose, the members of the family in the books are: * Bethany Ryswell, Roose Bolton's late wife. ** {Domeric Bolton}, their only son and heir. ** Ramsay Snow, his bastard son. Domeric Bolton died shortly before the beginning of the series, having sought out his bastard half-brother Ramsay (Domeric having always wanted a brother of his own). With no other trueborn heirs, Roose brought Ramsay to the Dreadfort and began to treat him as his heir. The sigil of House Bolton in the books is a red flayed man on a field of pink with red blood drops. The TV series design has specified that the flayed man is displayed hanging upside down on an X-shaped cross. The color scheme in the TV series is slightly different: it is a red flayed man, but hanging upside-down on a white X-shaped cross with a black background. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Bolton es:Casa Bolton ru:Болтоны uk:Болтони zh:波顿家族 Category:Noble houses Category:Great houses Category:House Bolton Category:Houses from the North